


Party Parents

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [334]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/09/19: "deep, pudding, nonsense"Stiles and Derek are parents in this drabble, but this isn't a kid fic.





	Party Parents

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/09/19: "deep, pudding, nonsense"
> 
> Stiles and Derek are parents in this drabble, but this isn't a kid fic.

"Serving pudding at a five-year-old's birthday party? Take a week to wash it off the walls and ceiling," Stiles heard himself say before he asked, "Exactly when'd I become an old fart?"

Not as deep in thought about birthday party refreshments as he looked, "You're not an old fart, you're a conscientious parent, " Derek answered, "who hates house cleaning."

"Promise you'll intervene if I start shaking my fist at the kids and grumbling 'stop all this nonsense!'"

"We have to plan the party before you spoil it," Derek reminded Stiles, kissing his partner in parenthood when he finally sat down.


End file.
